


Fly Away

by LAWritings



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Creatures AU, Four is a griffin hybrid, Hi I'm Legend and I never learned how to frickin' fly, Husbands but half-dragons, Its a traumatic thing, M/M, No one knows why he wont fly, Ravio loves flying, Sky is half Loftwing, Twi is a woof, War is a Manticore, Wild a Cervitaur, Wind is a mermaid!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAWritings/pseuds/LAWritings
Summary: “You’re going to break the tree-““I’m not gonna break the tree, stop worrying-““But it’s Legend and Ravio’s tree-““They have plenty more-““If Legend doesn’t kill you, I will-““If you break my tree,” Legend warned. “I will skin you alive and hang up your horns on the wall as a trophy.”
Relationships: Legend (Linked Universe)/Ravio (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Fly Away

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic today! WHAT?!  
> Yeah, I started working on this after I heard Tones and I's song, Fly Away. I got really inspired by anxiousartist0's Creature AU, which features the LU boys as different creatures. Legend and Ravio are both dragons! And! I! LOVE! So definitely go cheek them out on Instagram and Tumblr!  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

Heights weren’t exactly his cup of tea. He’d rather keep close to the ground, something he could feel rather than trust. He was made with wings, yes, and he used to fly. Not anymore. That trust had come and gone. Earth was his main element now.

Did he feel a little heartbroken at the sight of his husband flying? Yes. It was the fact that Ravio had expressed his love for flying when they first met, wanting to go flying with him. Now he flew in the sky with Four and Sky, performing with loops and laughter. Legend was on the ground without him.

He could care less, and on most days, he really could. But no matter how many times he said today that it didn’t bother him, he couldn’t make it true. That should be him up there making him happy, Ravio was his husband after all. Stupid mental barrier, stupid wings.

He used to love flying, truth be told. He absolutely adored it. He used to think that if he flew fast enough that he could fly away from Hyrule and all his troubles, just be at peace and live out with the rest of his life with no troubles. That’s what he was doing until the storm started and he was struck down by lightning. Never again.

“Don’t you want to join them?” Warriors rumbled, the manticore coming up behind him. He was careful of the barb on his tail tip, angling it away from the half-dragon and curling it towards himself. “You’ve got wings, don’t you? Thought dragons liked flying.”

“Most of them do,” Legend growled, giving him a sideways glare. “What’s it to you?”

The manticore shrugged, turning to watch Ravio land. He gave him a smile and a wave before saying, “You should fly sometimes, open up your wings,” launching himself in the air to catch a mocking Four. Ravio bounded over to Legend, smiling wide with a flare of his wings.

“Enjoying yourself?” He chirped, emerald green eyes glittering. Legend huffed gently.

“Could be worse.”

“The weathers perfect-“

“The suns too bright-“

“The wind is nice-“

“Its cold-“

“And the view I have,” Ravio turned fully to Legend, his smile widening at Legend’s embarrassed blush. “I could stare at it for hours.”

“Oh hush,” He mumbled half heartedly, tail flicking as the curly, black headed half-dragon laughed. 

“I shall never!” He turned his head back to the creatures playing in the sky. Legend noticed this.

“You do know you can leave me here, right? I don’t mind, Ravs, as long as you're happy.”

“I’m fine as long as you’re happy, Mr. Hero.” He whispered softly, his ear angling behind him before he turned his face towards the noise he heard. “That deer creature is in the garden, trying to get apples.”

“How can you possibly hear that?”

“I can’t hear him personally, I hear the wolf one yelling at him.”

“Oh,” Legend shifted. “I’ll handle that. You keep flying.”

Ravio hesitated before giving him a dazzling smile. “Okay, Mr. Hero!” He, too, launched himself into the air, tail cutting through the blue sky. Legend watched him for a second before moving on to his garden. Like Ravio said, Wild was trying to reach apples, front hooves steady against the truck of the tree. Twilight was worrying over the tree itself more than Wild.

“You’re going to break the tree-“

“I’m not gonna break the tree, stop worrying-“

“But it’s Legend and Ravio’s tree-“

“They have plenty more-“

“If Legend doesn’t kill you, I will-“

“If you break my tree,” Legend warned. “I will skin you alive and hang up your horns on the wall as a trophy.”

Wild snorted, further pushing himself on the tree. “I’m just getting apples for a pie, chill out. I’d have most of them by now if Wind would help me-“

“I don’t do trees,” Wind said from the shade of a bush, watching them. “Fish don’t climb trees.”

“You’re not a fish currently-“

“And there are birds in trees! No thank you!”

Legend rolled his eyes, giving Wild a pointed glare.The cervitaur snorted before pushing himself off the tree, grumbling about the number of apples in his basket. Twilight immediately took the basket from him, making the excuse he was taking them into the house to chop up. Wind settled back in his shade. 

“Hey, Legend, why aren’t you flying? It's a pretty day for it.”

He flicked his ear at the half-fishes’ voice, tail swiping like a cat’s. “Don’t wanna.”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t want to!” Legend snapped with a hiss, stomping off away from the two heroes. He hated it, absolutely despised the fact that his body wouldn’t allow him to fly. He had wings, didn’t he? So what was the problem? Stupid lightning. He would later claim that he yelled his name multiple times, but Legend was caught off guard when Ravio tackled him to the ground from what seemed like thin air. They rolled around in the grass, finally coming to a stop after what felt like twenty rolls. Ravio immediately picked himself up, brushing the dirt and grass off his robes before helping a shocked Legend up.

“Sorry, Mr. Hero!” He laughed. “Still working on my landing. I did call your name.”

“I never heard you.”

“Oh, well…. What were they doing to your tree?”

“Picking apples to make a pie was what Wild said. He had almost climbed up the tree, too.”

“Really? That’s crazy!”

“He is crazy,” He hadn’t felt this good in a while, and he didn’t know what it was, but Ravio seemed to make everything better. He didn’t want to go back just yet. “Hey, what’d you say about a walk in the woods?”

“I’d love to, Mr. Hero,” Ravio took his arm in his, purring loudly. Legend smiled, feeling something stir in his chest. Goddesses, he loved this man. Nothing could drag him away from the Lorulean. The earth, the wind, the sea, even time itself could try. He would always find his way back to him, no matter how long it took.

They were walking by the cliff that overlooked the sea, the trees becoming sparse at the back of the woods. Ravio danced on the edge, tail swaying and wings out to balance himself. Legend smiled at his boldness. “Be careful before you-”

The earth suddenly shook, Legend barely catching his balance. He watched in dread as Ravio wobbled on the cliff’s edge, a surprised yell as he fell over the edge. Legend, without second thought, ran to the edge and dove over after him.

Maybe it wasn’t such a bright idea, Legend thought as he plummeted through the air, trying to reach Ravio, to jump off a cliff when you couldn’t fly. He didn’t exactly think out a plan while his husband was falling in the air. “Use your wings!” Legend yelled, Ravio’s eyes wide and frightened. He finally grabbed a hold of him, hugging him tight. If they were going to crash into the shore below them, they might as well have done it together. He braced for the impact-

The sharp yank back was what he received instead, feeling talons and hands drag him back up into the air. He didn’t dare look up, lest he break the spell. They were set down on grass, Ravio still clinging onto him tight. Legend looked up from him and met Warriors’ cobalt blue eyes. “T-thank you.”

Warriors snorted, ruffling his wings out. “No worries. Sky did most of the heavy lifting himself. You should thank Four. He’s the one who saw you two.”

“I was going to sneak up on y’all and scare y’all,” Four replied sheepishly. “Then I saw Ravio go over the edge, and… I got Sky and Warriors to help me.”

“Well thank you, all of you,” Ravio mustered. “I owe you three my life.”

“No, don’t say that,” Sky smiled softly, white-red feathered tail brushing the ground. 

“Just make the payment cake,” Four chirped.

“How ‘bout I make it a knuckle sandwich,” Legend snapped angrily, hugging on tighter to his husband. The curly black haired boy gave them an apologetic smile. “Now go fly away.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to leave it on a cliff hanger, but something told me not to, so there's that fic.  
> Anyway, I'll work on some other stuff.  
> 'Til next time! Love! <3


End file.
